


Doubt

by Scorpio_in_luv



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst to Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Other, senku's a dumbass bean tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29277696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpio_in_luv/pseuds/Scorpio_in_luv
Summary: It’s ok to not spend that much time with Senku if he’s that busy, right? You could wait a little longer, right? But... how much would 'a little longer' be at this point?
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Reader, Senkuu/Reader, senku/reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Doubt

**Author's Note:**

> Please I don't know how to write I did this when I was sleep deprived as FUCK

…You understood, Senku is a busy guy. 

He’s got things to do, inventions to make, people to save. They were important, you reminded yourself plenty, and that meant he couldn’t be with you all the time. 

But you didn’t want all the time. You just wished for some, any. Ever since the relationship between you and Senku had begun, nothing changed. he was still so set on scientific endeavors, to the point that you would just wonder… 

Maybe he didn’t love you as much. 

No, that couldn’t be true. He said so himself that he loved you that night, when you noticed he wasn’t taking good care of himself and helped him out of the sleep-deprived state he was in. If he was able to admit something that he’s always considered so ridiculous, that just had to mean he loved you a lot more than a little. 

So, why didn’t he act it? 

Whatever the reason, you were starting to get a bit lonely. Even when you sat next to him as he hunched over his work, and even when you trailed near him to watch what he was going to create next. Probably because at those times, he was focused on anything except you.

No, no. You shook that thought away whenever it came up. You just had to be patient with things. 

After all, again. Senku is a busy guy. 

As much as you wished you could be a part of that busy.

Albeit significantly less than others, you were given work to do, so everyone around would see you out and about. If you were interacting with someone it was usually Gen or Kohaku. 

Which led the two of them to notice how down you were beginning to get. 

When Gen took you flower picking as a small break from science work, you were picking flowers all right, but your face said your mind was elsewhere. When Kohaku offered to teach you some basic battle stuff, well, there wasn’t really any enthusiasm. 

“Senku-chan.” 

“Yeah, mentalist.” 

“Do you know why your significant other has been a bit blue lately?” 

“Blue?” Senku looked up from whatever he was doing at the moment “What makes you say that?” 

“Well, I thought it was pretty obvious,” Gen offered with a shrug, “since you’re in a relationship with them and all. But if you don’t know, then I won’t meddle, hm?” 

Senku was left annoyed. With that psychological trick Gen pulled off, the meddling already started. 

“I’d know if they were sad,” he grumbled under his breath, going back to his scribbling. The pencil broke in the middle of an equation. He held it, hovering over the surface, in momentary silence. 

“Wouldn’t I?” 

The next day, he’d paid a bit more attention to you as he kept an eye from a distance. You were playing a bit with Suika since she had nobody else to try her new game with. You couldn’t be sad, he thought, if you were doing that. 

But then he had a good view of your face. 

He didn’t need to be a mentalist to see that was a fake smile. 

“Go talk to them or something.” 

A voice manifested next to Senku, who nearly fell over from surprise to see Kohaku, her arms crossed. “If you’re together, don’t I actually see you together?” 

“Holy- don’t sneak up on me like that. I’ve just been occupied with some things lately, that’s all.” 

“So?” she brought her hand to flick his forehead.

“Ow?” 

“You can spend an hour of your life just having a nice time with them, can’t you? Senku, you’re so difficult.” 

“Difficult?” he repeated. Kohaku only scowled, nodding towards you and going off to do her things. 

He looked towards you once more. He tried to remember all the times you had together, alone, so he could prove Gen and Kohaku wrong. But he could only envision when he confessed to you… and nothing else. 

Damn it.

Later that night, you sat in front of the village fire, alone. A mug with a hot drink warmed your hands. Everyone else had mostly turned in for the night, but for some reason you couldn’t sleep. This was nice, anyways, the quiet with only the crackling of the embers as your company. Although… a tiny bit of you wanted someone by your side.

You stared down at your drink, watching the reflection of your face illuminated by the flames.

You sighed. Maybe this thing with Senku wasn’t going to work out after all. If science consumed him that much, you were probably better off not bothering him, you figured. Taking a long sip, you resolved to face him tomorrow about all this and started to get ready to go into your hut. 

But there was another face in the reflection of your drink now.

Startled, you whipped your head around. 

“Senku?” 

“Uh, hey.” 

The expression he wore. You didn’t think you’d ever seen his features make that kind of a face. It looked sincere. 

“What’re you doing here? I thought you were doing something in the lab.” 

“Well… I was.” he scratched the back of his neck, sheepishly, then seated himself next to you as his eyes gazed upon the fire.

“So why’d you come here?” 

“It’s not obvious?” 

“What is?” 

He took a deep breath, seeming to have a hard time saying this to you. “I didn’t realize until now that I haven’t really been with you since, you know.” 

“Since…?” you urged on, a teasing smile appearing on your face from the excitement of Senku being able to realize after all.

His brows furrowed in embarrassment. “Fine, since I admitted that I love you.” 

You laughed. “There you go, Senku.” 

“Right. And… I’m sorry.” his hand awkwardly made its way to your shoulder, placing on it. “If you by some miracle forgive me after all that, you wanna come inside? You can sleep in the observatory with me instead of your hut, you know.” 

The gesture was more than enough to instill a strange warmth in your chest. And here you were about to try and break things up with him. Thankful that this timing wasn’t too late, your smile became uncontrollable as you wrapped your arms around him.

“Of course I forgive you, Senku. Now I know I can always count on you.” 

You didn’t get to see his face flush slightly, but you felt a hand on your back, and heard a soft chuckle next to your ear. 

“You’ll never have to worry about that again, I promise.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for readinggggg any support of any kind is very appreciated MUAH <3 if you'd like to see updates and request stuff and all sorts of things that I write then go to my blog [ here!](https://luna-in-luv.tumblr.com/)


End file.
